Palette
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: "Seperti Palet dengan sepuluh warna, Kisah kita berakhir ketika semua warna itu habis terpakai.". Kau tak akan sadar bahwa seseorang begitu berharga, sampai kau kehilangan orang itu untuk selamanya. "Semua warna di Palet itu kini sudah habis— Lukisan ini tak akan bisa diselesaikan. Begitu juga.. Dengan kisah milik kita berdua." / Riren


_**Palette**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Author: Nacchan Sakura**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Seperti Palet dengan sepuluh warna,_

_Kisah kita berakhir ketika semua warna itu habis terpakai._

_._

_._

_._

Di hadapannya, ada sebuah kanvas putih.

Kanvas itu kosong—tak ada goresan warna ataupun gambar disana. Kanvas itu masih baru—belum terpakai semenjak pertama kali dibeli oleh kekasihnya.

Lalu, ia mengambil sebuah palet.

Biru, merah, hitam dan putih—entah apa yang sebelumnya akan ia gambar, hanya ada empat warna di palet itu. Tapi lelaki dengan iris hijau itu tak peduli apa alasan Rivaille hanya memakai empat warna—ia mengambil sebuah kuas dan mencelupkannya ke palet yang terisi oleh warna biru.

Biru.

Eren menggoreskan birunya warna kepada Kanvas putih—perlahan, perlahan...

Birunya sama dengan air mata yang perlahan jatuh mengalir.

Pecahan kenangan muncul di ingatannya—air mata yang sama, selalu ia teteskan jika melihat Rivaille terluka—jika melihat Rivaille tampak sedih—

Jika Rivaille tak ada di sampingnya.

Eren membanting kuas bersiram warna biru itu dan mengambil kuas yang baru—ia kini mencelupkan kuas itu ke palet berisi warna merah. Ia menggoreskan kuas itu ke atas kanvas dengan arah yang tak beraturan.

Merah...

Entah kenapa warnanya sama dengan kehangatan yang selalu Rivaille berikan.

Sama dengan kehangatan Rivaille ketika Eren memeluknya—ketika Eren tidur di pangkuannya—

Ketika Rivaille menyentuhnya.

Ketika Rivaille mengatakan banyak kata-kata penuh harapan.

Eren sekali lagi menjatuhkan kuas yang ia pegang.

"Ukh—" Eren terduduk lemas—air matanya masih turun deras. "Bo-bodohnya—hahaha.. bodohnya..."

Suara tawa yang tenggelam di antara tangisan. Perasaannya tak menentu—sama dengan garis tak tentu yang ia torehkan di kanvas tadi.

"Tolong.. tolong, seseorang, bawa aku pergi dari sini... Rivaille.. tolong.. buat aku menghilang.."

Warna-warna ini sudah menenggelamkan diriku. Warna-warna yang jumlahnya melebihi emosiku ini—perlahan membuatku menghilang.

Berhenti...

Tapi tak ingin berhenti.

Eren kembali berdiri perlahan—mengambil kuas yang tadi ia jatuhkan, dan melanjutkan lukisannya yang tak tahu akan jadi seperti apa—ia melukiskan emosinya, ingatannya—

Rasa cintanya.

Saat pertama kali ia bertemu Rivaille—ia mengagumi sosok _Corporal_ nya itu. Setiap hari, ia hanya bisa menceritakan betapa hebatnya Rivaille kepada Mikasa dan Armin.

Lalu, ia tumbuh dewasa, dan berada di dalam satu cabang militer bersama orang yang paling ia kagumi tersebut.

Rivaille memang kasar—ia menendang wajah Eren sampai giginya lepas. Ia terkadang tak segan menjambak rambut Eren atau memukulnya. Kata-katanya juga tak bisa dibilang ramah—ditambah tatapannya yang selalu tajam dan dingin.

Tapi, di balik sosok Rivaille yang seperti itu—

Ada sisi lembut.

Rivaille menyentuhnya dengan penuh kasih sayang—Rivaille mengatakan banyak hal manis dan menenangkan kepadanya—Rivaille membelai rambutnya lembut.

...Tapi, itu semua masa lalu.

Eren tersadar dari lamunannya—dan matanya tertuju pada Kanvas di hadapannya. Tanpa sadar—tangannya telah melukiskan apa yang paling ia inginkan untuk saat itu.

Gambar yang sederhana—dua tangan yang bergandengan, dengan latar langit dan awan yang membentang luas.

Keinginan Eren untuk pergi ke dunia luar belum berubah—tapi semenjak bertemu Rivaille, keinginannya perlahan berubah.

Ia ingin menjalani hidup di dunia luar bersama Rivaille.

Ini adalah sesuatu yang selalu mereka sebut sebagai—

'_Masa depan kita berdua'._

"PEMBOHONG!"

Eren melemparkan sekaleng cet kecil berwarna hitam ke kanvas yang ia baru saja lukis—perlahan tetesan warna hitam jatuh mengalir dari Kanvas. Eren memegang erat kanvas tersebut—ia kembali menangis. Ia melihat tetesan warna hitam itu jatuh ke atas lantai.

Hitam.

Hitamnya sama dengan langit hari itu—awan yang kelabu, hujan turun. Dan Eren melihat Rivaille mengorbankan dirinya demi Eren—membiarkan dirinya yang selalu mampu menghadapi Titan dengan mudah, dimakan begitu saja oleh raksasa yang tak tahu darimana asalnya.

Eren melihat orang yang paling ia sayangi menghilang di hadapannya, dengan jelas. Ia melihat detik-detik saat Rivaille tersenyum untuk terakhir kalinya, seolah menyuruh Eren untuk terus hidup.

Dan kemudian, mulut besar Titan itu tertutup—dan sosok Rivaille hilang dari hadapan Eren—sepenuhnya.

Eren merasa... kesal. Kesal kepada dirinya sendiri karena tak bisa menyelamatkan Rivaille, kesal karena Rivaille mengorbankan dirinya demi Eren.

Dan di hari itu, Eren melihat orang-orang membuat batu nisan yang terukirkan nama Rivaille, seolah-olah ia sudah kembali menyatu dengan tanah.

Eren melemparkan satu tangkai bunga Lily ke depan batu nisan itu, lalu pergi begitu saja.

Eren belum puas meluapkan rasa amarah dan sedihnya—ia kini melemparkan lagi sekaleng cet kecil berwarna putih ke kanvas yang sudah berantakan—ia sudah tak peduli akan lukisannya.

Putih.

Putihnya sama dengan warna bibir pucat Rivaille—yang selalu setia memberinya kecupan lembut. Putihnya sama dengan bibir pucat Rivaille yang tersenyum ke arahnya—untuk terakhir kalinya.

Eren berteriak—memanggil nama Rivaille,

Yang tak akan datang untuknya meski ia berkali-kali memanggil..

.

.

.

_Semua warna di Palet itu kini sudah habis—_

_Lukisan ini tak akan bisa diselesaikan._

_Begitu juga.._

_Dengan kisah milik kita berdua._

_._

_._

_._

_**The end**_

.

.

.

A/N:

Halo~ *lambai*

Maaf saya tiba-tiba nongol lagi bawa fanfic drabble /sok/ angst begini :'D angst nya gagal, saya tahu huehue ;w; tapi saya bener-bener pengen nulis fanfic ini setelah denger lagu Palette nya Megurine Luka yang dicover oleh Nano ke bahasa inggris :3

Fanfic ini juga dibuat—awalnya—untuk bikin salah satu temen saya, Rou (Rouvrir Fleur Ffn) guling-guling pundung. Karena dia baru aja baca fanfic RiRen yang angst gitu. Terus aku iseng pengen bikin dia guling-guling pundung lagi 8D *jahat*

Tapi kayanya gagal deh angst nya... selamat ya Rou, jadi dirimu ga usah guling-guling~ *ditabok*

Tapi—saya harap kalian suka sama cerita ini. Saya sebenernya ga begitu tau apa arti lagu aslinya, saya cuma berimajinasi dengan lirik yang ada.

Dan inti dari cerita ini dari yang saya sampaikan adalah—

Kalau ada orang yang kalian sayangi—mau pacar, sahabat, atau mungkin, ..ibu dan ayah kalian.. jaga sebaik-baiknya. Kalian ga akan tahu kapan mereka bakal pergi—kalian ga akan tahu kapan mereka bakal ninggalin kita begitu aja.

Diibaratkan dengan kanvas, lukisan, dan palet warna. Kanvas yang masih kosong siap buat dilukis, mengartikan ingatan kalian bersama orang yang kalian sayang. Semakin banyak goresannya, semakin berbentuk gambar. Palet warna menunjukkan emosi—merah, biru, kuning, hitam—warna dari tiap garis dan bentuk pasti beda-beda, dan hasilnya akan jadi sebuah 'keinginan' kalian bersama orang yang kalian sayangi itu.

Jangan sampai membiarkan kanvas itu kosong kembali—apalagi kalau palet warnanya sudah habis.

Karena lukisannya ga akan selesai sampai kapanpun—karena orang yang kalian sayangi udah pergi selamanya.

Aduh—maaf bahasanya gombal(?) gimana gitu. Tapi saya cuma mau menyampaikan inti ceritanya x'D bener loh, kita ga akan nyadar kalau seseorang itu berharga, sampai kita kehilangan orang tersebut.

Makanya.. jaga kanvas kalian, selesaikan lukisannya :)

Semoga kalian menyukai cerita ini. Sampai jumpa di 'Pierrot' chapter 4!

With Love,

Nacchan Sakura.


End file.
